poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Weird Message in the Journal and Trouble in Data-Acmetropolis
Tweety: So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other one is to put all the lost heart where they belong. To tell you this, neither one was easy, but I was sure to be glad to be the bird to write down what happened. Two journeys, you sitting quiet right here in these two books. But now, look like the only thing left in one of them is a single line. Of course, maybe that's because they're the only word this book was meant to hold and it's time for me to close it. But I wonder who is Marina? Tweety saw a page, and he went to Bug's office. And he explain to him Bugs: A Strange Message? Tweety: Yes. I don't think I wrote this. And you know I never let the journal out of my sight for this. And I don't know when anybody wouldn't have a chance to... Bugs: Their hurting will be mended? Geez, Tweety. It sounds like somebody need help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get this over with. Tweet: Alright, but how? All the other pages are completely blank. Bugs: I know, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. He tell his Friends about what happen to the Journal Daffy: Do you know what Mac and Tosh are doing? Wile: Don't know. And I have no clue. Mac: Bugs Bunny. Everything is ready. Tosh: And you will gonna like it. They push the Button and it turned into a Computer. They pull and the beam is scanning the Journal, the monitor show the journal and it shows 7 World's, and then Red blocks shows up All: Huh? Bug: What's happening? Mac: Tweety's Journal. Is completely gone bonkers! Tosh: Bonkers? Where? Mac: The Journal, my friend. Is completely bonkers! I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the world's inside the journal. And we can't analyse that message for you, too! Bugs: Isn't there anyway we can try? Wile: Hmm, maybe if we could get in there somewhere and fix the data, we could figure out what's happening. Mac: (Gasp) That's it! We could look for someone already in the jornal and ask them to explore the world's and repair the data. That's brilliant, Wile! Tweet: Someone to explore the data from the inside... Then Bugs got an Idea Bugs: Guys! I think I know the animal who can help us! In the Monitor A Yellow bunny is Floating around the Data and he landed on a Platform Back at the Castle Mac: See, me and Tosh found a way to rewrite Ace's data! Daffy: What are you saying? Tosh: It means we gave the Ace who's in the Datascape the power to use his sword and his super power! Now he can help is un-glitch all the journal data... we guess. Daffy: That Data is a new Ace? Wile: Yep, are you saying he's not the Same Ace we met on our journey before? Bugs: Your journey with my real grandson was all recorded into data. So he IS the Ace we know from before. Just another Version. Mac: And since he's still Ace, he can help us restore all the world's to the way they're supposed to be. Then a Red Alarm has shown at the Monitor All: (Gasp) The Monitor show Red Data Bugs: What's happening? Tosh: We have no idea. Mac: Wait here. We'll run next door and take a look. Be right back. He and Tosh left the Office Tweety: I guess Mac and Tosh must have figured it out. Wile: Excuse me, Bugs, but what exactly is it we're doing here? Bugs: Well, you see, someone left a weird message in Tweety's Journal. And the only way to find out who wrote it is by carefully analysing every entry inside. Daffy: And what the Message say? Bugs: "Their Hurting will be-" Tweety: Hmm... strange. Bugs: What is it? Daffy: Look! There's someone in the monitor! Wile: Oh boy, I thought that Ace was alone in there. They look at the Monitor and it was Black Coated Man Tweety: Who was that! I-I don't remember writing down in this Journal. At the MonitorAce Ace: Who... are YOU? He left and went off Bugs: (Voice) Can you hear me? You have to go after him whoever he is. Fast! He went off and the Black Coated Person is not here Ace: Whoa. Did I get myself lost from here? Who could he have run off to? Then he saw the Heartless Bugs: (Voice) Watch out! They're the Heartless! It's time for you to use your powers! Ace: No, problem! I can do this. Bugs: And you have to use your sword. Ace: Right! Then he's hand is Glowing and it was a Sword Ace: What the? I don't remember having that kind of sword. Bugs: (Voice) You have that now because you've gained the power to fight. It's also your power to survive. You're got to a fight sometimes. But don't ever forget- keep your light burning strong. He's fighting the Heartless and he did it. And then a Door appeared Bugs: (Voice) It's time to open the door. Just open it and head there. Ace: Okay. He open the Door and he went to the Light Ace open his eye and he's in Acmetropolis Ace: What the? How'd I get here? Bugs: (voice) Ace? Ace: That voice again. Who are you? Bugs: (voice) First, are you okay, Ace? Ace: You already know my name. Have we met somewhere before? Bugs: (voice) Well, I guess. I'm Bugs bunny. I've never met the you in this world, but I do know you, Ace, and my grandson knows me. You could say we are related! Ace: And so, we've never met before, but you seem to know who I am and we're related, was it? I don't get it. Bugs: (voice) You see, I'm from another world and from another timline and- Oh boy, it's a long story for you. Anyway, there is a mystery me and my friends are trying to find out. Well, we're searching for some answer somewhere in that world you're in. Ace: How come? Hmm, I don't know what's happening, but are you saying you want me to explore the city? Bugs: (voice) Yes. That's the one. And if you need anything to help, I'll be right here. Ace: Alright! Bugs: (voice) Good, now look around the city and find something. Ace: Well, I saw some blocks! What are they doing here in the city? Bugs: (Voice) I have no clue. But I do know that it was part of the Mystery. Ace: Okay! I'll ask around! He went off Bugs: Thanks! Oh, and remember, Ace. We might be world's apart, but you just say that word and I'll do anything I can to guide you. Bugs: (Narrating) After talking to your friends at the city, you figured out that more mysterious blocks were popping up all over the city. They also told you that the suspicious person in the black hood was last seen heading to someplace called the Secret Place. Ace went the Secret Place Ace: That's strange? I know he was here somewhere? He saw a Brown Door Ace: I think he went that door? Then everything is rumbling Ace: Yikes! What was that!? There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching. Ace: That voice... who's that? Bugs! Then he Sword appeared and the sword is Glowing At the Castle They saw a Bright Light coming from the Monitor Bugs: What the? What is that Bright Light! They covered the Eye's and the light is gone Wile: That's very strange? I think my Eye's is started to blurry. Tweety: Huh!? N-not again! Look at what's been added to the Journal?! They saw the next Entry Tweety: Someone is gone and written a brand-new entry! Bugs: "Theres a road for the taking if you end our world's aching." Daffy: What does THAT mean? Bugs: If only I know what to do... Tweety: Which world could they mean? Ours? Taz look at the Monitor Taz: (Gibberish) Look! They look at the Monitor Bugs: (Gasp) Was that? At the Monitor Ace: Looks like I'm okay. But what was that? He saw a Black Coated Person behind him ????: This world has been connected. Ace: What? It's you! ????:.... Now stand tied. There's a road for the taking.... if you end our World's aching. Ace: I don't get it. Is that a question or something? So, what will I supposed to do with that? ????: To make this place whole, the Symbol's the place. Ace: The Symbol... the place? He went to the Portal Ace: Hey! Stop! Then he saw a Symbol at the Brown Door Ace: What the? What's is that? Bugs: (Voice) Ace, what did you saw? Ace: There's something's strange here, Bugs. The guy in black left behind that... um... well, That Symbol looks like a Star. Bugs: (Voice) Did he say something to you? Ace: Well. He said, "To make this place whole, the Symbol's the Place. I think he meant this. Bugs: The Symbol's the place... I got it. Ace, try using your sword. You might get that symbol on your sword, and it might be able to trigger something with it. Ace: Sure. He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it He open his eye and saw Acmetropolis collapsing Ace: Whoa! What happen here!? Bugs: (Voice) Ace, are you alright? Ace: I'm okay, Mac. But... what's happening to our city? Bugs: (Voice) I don't know, but whatever it is that's causing the glitches must be there. Ace: If I have to get rid of it, will the City be restored? Bugs: (Voice) I think so, but be careful. Whatever's in there is strong. Ace: Alright. I got it. He saw a Darkside made out of Data, he's gonna run, but there's nowhere to run from it, so he has no choice but to fight it, he's fighting it and he defeated it. And everything has been sucked up, even for Ace, he's holding for his dear life and he lost his grip Ace: (Scream) Back at the Castle They look a Ace's Signal and he's gone Bugs: Do you think Ace's okay? Tweety: I hope so. And I'm tracking him down. Then the alarm is Beeping Daffy: What's happening? Tweety: Another entry in the journal! He press the button and saw a New Entry Wile: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." I wonder what it means? Daffy: Hey, look! They saw a Video, and it shows Duck at the Collapsing Acmetropolis, he saw a Brown Coated man behind him and he open a portal for Duck. And the Video has ended Tweety: Strange, that can't be right. If the Data has repaired, we should be seeing the videos that were written inside my journal, was it? But what we just saw that never happened. Or, at least, I never wrote it down. Daffy: Your saying it's showing some video you don't know about? Wile: Hmm, I wonder what's happening inside the Journal. Then an alarm from Ace is here and he's in Traverse Town Tweety: We found Ace!